Olympia
by atianaloove
Summary: In a land far, far away, there lies three special kingdoms. They rule over all of Olympia, protecting the people in the town of Concertia. But when an old enemy re-awakens, the spawn of these rulers and commoners will be left to save the day. Percabeth, Jasiper, Caleo, Frazel
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a land far, far away named Olympia. In Olympia, there were three separate kingdoms that ruled (somewhat) alongside each other. The first kingdom was the Sky Domain, ruled by its glorious king, Zeus. Zeus was a wise, but harsh, ruler. He lived in his palace in the sky with his wife, Queen Hera, and his two children, Prince Jason and Princess Thalia. Because Thalia was the eldest, she was being raised to take her father's place one day and be queen. Jason was more of a free spirit. Ever since birth, he'd wandered places he'd been told not to. Wandering through the clouds (where he could fall), Looking at the sun (which could blind him). In fact, he once tried to eat one of Zeus' letter openers, giving him a small scar on his upper lip. Try as they might, no one in the Sky Domain was able to reign him in. Either way, the family was very happy with the life they lived.

The next kingdom was the Sea Domain, ruled by the kind Poseidon. Poseidon lived in the ocean, taking care of the animals and safely speeding sailors and travelers along their way (at least, once they gave him the proper respect). He and his wife, Amphitrite lived in their underwater palace with their sons, Triton and Tyson. Triton could usually be seen with two legs, but if the occasion should ever call for it, he can morph into a merman with two tails. The palace had no water in it, for it was surrounded by an enormous wall, keeping the oxygen in for all the human servants running about. Unbeknownst to Amphitrite, Poseidon had sired a baby boy with one of his maids, Sally Jackson. She had named the boy Perseus. Once the Queen found out, she was furious and was determined to kill this child to teach her husband and the woman a lesson. She charged out the palace with death on her mind, and snuck into the maids' quarters. Amphitrite stalked over the crib. It held a tiny sleeping boy with jet-black hair. Amphitrite raised her dagger, and just as she was about to plunge it into the baby, he opened his eyes. Amphitrite stopped short, expecting the baby to start wailing. Instead, he smiled at her, causing his sea-green eyes to crinkle with pleasure. He grabbed one of her fingers and laughed as only an adorable child can. The Sea Queen instantly fell in love. Perseus raised his little baby arms. Amphitrite carefully set the dagger down and lifted the child. He clutched a strand of her hair in his tiny fist and pressed his mouth on her nose. Amphitrite could no longer find any hatred in her for the child. In fact, that fateful night, she rocked the baby back to sleep. The next morning, she approached Poseidon and informed him that she knew about the baby. Poseidon stood from his chair, ready to defend Sally and his child, but he was taken by surprise when Amphitrite asked if he could be raised in the castle as a prince. Poseidon asked Sally if that was what she wanted for him, and Sally said she would be honored if her son was raised as royalty. So little Perseus went to the palace and learned how to be a prince. When he wasn't in classes, he was spending days helping his mother.

The last kingdom was the Underworld Domain. The ruler of the Underworld was King Hades. Everyone **thought** Hades to be a monster, devoid of human emotion: a demon, feasting on the souls of the dead. But the rumors are false. Hades simply directed the souls to their rightful paths, serving punishments and rewards as deserved. He is a human being, and is capable of loving. He loves his wife Persephone dearly, and his two children: Princess Hazel and Prince Nico. Hazel and Nico had been birthed of women besides Persephone, however, she still treats both of them as her own. Unfortunately, the life of a child of Hades is never easy. He had had another daughter named Bianca, Nico's older sister, but she perished in a riot against the three Kings. Hades mourned her death, and made it so that this would never happen again by practically trapping his own children in his palace. The children have never been outside of it, or the Underworld, to this day.

The story does not end here, however. In fact, this is merely the beginning. You see, these kings were not completely normal beings. They were blessed with magnificent powers. Zeus has the power to control lightning, and whenever he is angry, storms can be found brewing all over Olympia. Poseidon was blessed with control over the seas, and his trident was able to shake the earth, causing tsunamis and sea storms. Hades was blessed with the power to turn invisible, and could pass through the shadows as a means of travel. All of these magnificent powers were passed on to at least one child of each of the three kings. Prince Jason was able to manipulate the winds and fly, while Princess Thalia can call lightning down from the heavens. Prince Perseus was able to control the seas and cause minor earthquakes when frustrated. Prince Nico had the ability to talk to the dead and shadow-travel, earning him the nickname Ghost King. Princess Hazel could call jewels and riches up from underneath the earth by sheer sense of will. These children were extremely powerful, and were trained from their birth to control their powers and use it for good.

Along with the three kingdoms, there was an Olympian village named Concertia. The village was home to many kind and wise people who all knew one another. For example, Athena the seamstress. She was a humble, wise woman that aided people when they were troubled by decisions. She lived in a home with her husband Frederick and her daughter Annabeth. She made clothes for the needy, and took Annabeth with her to the deliveries. Annabeth grew up with her father's light hair and grey eyes, but had her mother's kind and wise soul.

Ares was the general of Concertia's armies. He was famous for leading the people to war, and always bringing them back safely. He and his wife, Emily, lived with their son, Frank. Despite growing up around death and carnage and war, Frank was a naturally sweet boy. However, he was not to be underestimated: he was as dangerous on the battle field as his father.

Hephaestus was the village blacksmith. He and his wife, Esperanza lived with their son, Leo. Because Hephaestus gave Ares his deliveries of weapons so often, Frank and Leo became close friends.

Apollo ran the village amphitheater, and often performed there. His songs could bring tears to the public's eyes. Apollo was also the village medic. He lived alone with his son, Will Solace, as his mother died tragically in childbirth. Apollo's sister, Artemis, became something of a mother figure to Will, keeping her oath to never marry.

Aphrodite was the village matchmaker. She lived with her husband, Tristan, who acted with Apollo at the amphitheater. Her daughter, Piper, was close friends with Annabeth. Aphrodite was a beautiful woman, and she had an uncanny sense of who should marry who. Getting paired to someone by Aphrodite was a sure sign of an everlasting relationship.

Dionysus was the village winemaker, who ran the pub. He and his wife Ariadne didn't have any children, but were kind to everyone else's.

Finally, there was Hestia, the village elder. She often communicated with Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Concertia was a happy little village, and everyone was at peace with each other (most of the time).

But, what none of these monarchs knew, was that a kingdom on the other side of the world was growing. It was led by King Ouranos and Queen Gaea. Their sons, Prince Kronos and Prince Luke, were being raised to overthrow Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, and take the kingdoms, and the entire world, for themselves.

And no one on Olympia was prepared for that.

* * *

Apollo locked the door to the amphitheater. He wiped his brow with his hand and sighed. What a long day he'd had. People from all over Olympia had come to hear him play and see Tristan act; hopefully the money they got from today would pay for some new medicines. The hospital was down on supplies, which was always dangerous in Concertia.

Apollo began to walk home. Will had already left for the house to see his aunt off: Artemis would be spending the next week in Fern hunting a vicious animal attacker. He admired the peace and quiet of Olympia on his usual walk home. The sea glittered in the night, reflecting the stars. Looking up, the Sky Palace was just able to be seen from where Apollo stood. He imagined what it would have been like to live there…

A noise rang out from behind him. He jumped and turned, brandishing his quiver. Everyone in Concertia knew how good a shot Apollo was, and how bad of an idea it was to sneak up on him.

A green mist began to seep out of the street's shadows. At first, he thought it may have been Lord Hades, but his mist (like his clothes) was black. Green mist could only mean one thing.

The Oracle was here.

Apollo put his quiver away and approached the mist. "O Great Oracle. If you are here, please, um, reveal yourself."

He was met with silence for a few seconds, but then the mummified corpse of the Oracle stepped into the torchlight.

He knelt before her. "O Great Prophetess, what must I do?"

The Oracle opened her mouth, green mist seeing out. _"You must gather all the wise Kings Three/ Thine children they must bring with thee/ For danger approaches, armies untold/ Without being stopped, Tartarus itself unfolds."_

The Oracle stopped, closed her eyes, and fell. Apollo caught her before she hit the ground. This is awful, he thought. How can I gather the Three Kings and all of their families by tomorrow? Then, Apollo remembered a certain village elder who would be able to unite the Kings and all of Concertia in under an hour. He took the Oracle to his clinic, laid her on a bed, and sped off to the home of Hestia.


	2. Chapter 2

In the middle of Concertia lay a huge circular building. This was none other than the Accords Hall, where the town held big debates and meetings. The Three Kings and their families sat with the townspeople as Hestia held her hand up for silence.

"My Lords," she addressed the kings first, "thank you for your haste in getting here. I hope your journey wasn't too much trouble."

"None at all," Poseidon smiled at Hestia. "But what has happened?"

Perseus, or Percy as he liked to be called these days, sat in-between his two older brothers, Triton and Tyson. This was the first time he'd been called out of the Sea Domain, and the trip filled his entire being with excitement. He could barely sit still in his seat, but managed as to not embarrass his father publicly.

"Our brother Apollo came to my house late last night, saying he had urgent news. I shall leave the rest to him." Hestia bowed graciously to the Kings and took her seat.

Annabeth sat with Piper as Apollo walked onstage. She tried to pay attention to what he was saying, but found it difficult with the royals so close. She had only heard stories about them her entire life, and now they sat within three feet of her. Only one royal interested her in particular: Perseus, the son of Poseidon. Her mother warned her everyday about the dangers of the ocean, but Annabeth felt drawn to the mysterious obsidian haired boy. She saw as he hid a tiny grin of excitement and shuffled his feet yet again, and smiled herself.

Piper, on the other hand, focused on a certain Sky Prince sitting next to his sister. Jason often found himself bored to death of meetings like this, only because he had to attend so many of them with Thalia. He'd never lost his title as the "wanderer", so his eyes looked about the Accords Hall. He felt someone's gaze on him, and turned to face the townspeople's section of the Hall.

He caught eyes with her. She had her glossy, braided brown hair laying on her shoulders, and when Jason met her eyes, he caught his breath.

 _Her eyes,_ they constantly shifted, changing colors. From brown to green to blue, to colors that were not even on the rainbow. They were beautiful. He could't pull his gaze away.

The girl blushed and broke their gaze. Jason found the simple movement to be gorgeous. He felt Thalia harshly but quietly slap his shoulder and faced the front.

Meanwhile, Apollo had been explaining what happened to him last night. "That's what the Prophetess told me. I brought her here today so-"

He fell silent as green mist covered the room. The mummified body of the Oracle drifted in front of all of the townspeople and royalty.

Somewhere in the back, Frank shuddered and avoided her gaze. He and Leo always found the Oracle to be creepy; they hated to even think about her. The first time Frank saw the Oracle was when he was two. Ares was going to leave for war the next day, this time not taking his family with him in fear of their safety. This made Emily extremely worried, because her husband was always sure of his battles; would this hesitation cause him his last battle?

Ares kissed baby Frank and Emily and left with his troops. Emily spent the entire morning cleaning the house's weapons (that's what she did when she was nervous) and eventually the worry consumed her and she collected her son and her neatly polished butcher knives, and went out to the backyard.

Emily set Frank into his outdoor baby seat, and he watched as she used the knives like darts. He laughed and clapped every time she got one in the center.

Then, green mist pooled around his chair. Emily went to go get him, but the fog was like a wall. The Oracle drifted into their backyard and approached baby Frank.

He began to cry, because this strange woman-thing looked like something out of his nightmares.

But the Oracle simply picked up baby Frank, causing him to shriek even louder. Emily was desperately trying to break into the wall.

 _The heart of his father he doth hold_

 _He'll grow up one day to be strong and bold_

 _He shall lead his allies along the right path_

 _And lead his enemies somewhere from which they can never come back_

The Oracle and the fog disappeared in an instant. Emily dropped the knife and caught Frank before he smacked onto the ground. She cuddled him until he fell asleep, and took him back inside the house, making sure to close every door and window.

Ever since then, Frank has been frightened of her.

Leo caught his gaze and put a finger in his mouth, sticking his tongue out, then smiled. Frank returned the smile. Hephaestus saw what his son was doing and lightly smacked him on the back, telling Leo to pay attention.

Hazel sat with her father and her brother, admiring the simplicity of Accords Hall. She noticed a boy smiling at his friend. He shifted his gaze until it caught hers, and he smiled. Hazel's eyes widened, and she raised her hand in a tiny wave, blushing. This made the boy grin, but his mother noticed and told him to look forward. Nico was gazing at Hazel from his peripheral vision and smirked.

Will sat next to his father, head in hands. He had said goodbye to his aunt the previous night, and had been up reading a nursing journal. He hadn't fallen asleep until three, and then his father woke him up at 6:30 for them to be prepared to go to Accords Hall. To say he was exhausted was an understatement.

Once the Oracle had everyone's attention, she stared over the crowd. Finally, her eyes sockets glowed green and she began to speak.

 _The forsaken ones awake_

 _The sevens' destiny to make_

 _Wisdom's daughter to be stolen_

 _A life taken as a token_

The second the Oracle finished speaking, seven children bent over, screaming as they clutched their heads. Their parents were furious and worried, but the Oracle said nothing. She simply raised her hand over the Kings and said, " _These are the ones chosen/Your forgotten enemy has awoken/They come to steal all you have gained/To make the world writhe and scream in pain."_

"Forgotten enemy?!" Zeus cried incredulously. "That's impossible! I remember every enemy I've ever had to face!"

The Oracle tilted her head, and the seven children began to scream louder. " _My King, I meant not you alone/There were others whom with you shared your home/They were raised and brought up with thee/My Lord, I spoke to all Kings three."_

"All the Kings!" Athena cried, gently passing her daughter to her husband before standing. "My Lords, an enemy that you all faced _together_ has awaken. Can you, by any chance, remember who?"

Zeus exchanged looks with Poseidon. Poseidon looked angry and frustrated, as he couldn't think of anyone, while he held his screaming son.

Hades stood, approaching his brothers. "I believe I know which forgotten enemy they speak of."

His brothers looked at him with anticipation.

Hades took a deep breath and spoke the name. "Ouranos."

The sky rumbled as Zeus' expression turned stormy. "Is it true, then?" he asked the Oracle. "Our dear grandfather had awoken?"

The Oracle nodded. " _Ouranos and his wife walk again/They both plan to bring about the end/By sending their children to come and fight/And steal all three kingdoms by next moon's light."_

"Next moon's light?" Apollo asked. "We just began this month!"

The Oracle nodded. " _The seven only have twenty-eight days/Which ends by the next moon's gaze/To stop Ouranos' plan/And the world can only hope that they can."_

"O Great Prophetess, what must they do?" Aphrodite asked.

" _A ship they must sail/The ancient lands they shall scale/To find Ouranos' sons/And with this plan be done."_ The Oracle shuddered and closed her eyes, and the green fog slowly started to disappear. " _I can say no more of the journey/I have made sure that these ones are worthy/They shall bring this land great pride/Should they succeed and blast Ouranos back to the sky."_

The Oracle lowered her hand, and the screaming children stopped and slumped to the ground. " _Without their help, we cannot cope/For they are our only hope."_ She sighed, her breath rattling in her chest as she gazed upon the faces of the children.

Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, and Leo Valdez.

The Oracle gave a final nod and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

After she had gone, Tristan, Frederick, Ares, Hephaestus, and the three Kings carried the children to the clinic, Apollo leading the way. Following them were Will, Hera, Thalia, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Triton, Tyson, Hades, and Nico. Athena, Emily, and Aphrodite stayed behind in the Accords Hall, writing down and discussing everything the Oracle had said. Once the children were laid down on the beds, Apollo and the men properly introduced themselves. "We apologize for being so rude, My Lords."

"It's alright, you were worried for the sake of the children." Zeus said. "Will they be alright?"

"The Oracle didn't mean them any harm; after some rest, they should all be fine."

"What about that prophecy?' Hades asked. "I've never even taken my children out of the palace, Hazel can't go on a quest this dangerous-"

"But they will have to." Poseidon lay a hand on his older brother's shoulder. "We have all heard the words. It seems our children will be fighting our battles for us."

"They shouldn't have to!" Hades protested. "I couldn't-

"Father," Nico interrupted, "Hazel will be fine. You and Mother have been training her since birth to use her powers for good; she's been going far places with them. Give her the chance to prove herself to you. The Oracle herself chose Hazel for this quest-that means she almost certainly _will_ play a vital part. It'd be dangerous to keep a prophecy from happening."

Hades stared at his son before sighing and hanging his head in defeat. "You speak the truth. Hazel will have to go." He glowered. "But this does not mean that I am happy about it."

Zeus snorted. "And you think we _are_?" He said, gesturing to himself and Poseidon. "I don't want Jason going anywhere near Ouranos' spawn. To think that, after all these years, we have to battle him again…" Zeus held Hera in his arms, as his wife had started trembling.

Poseidon shook his head. "Perseus is too young."

"He's sixteen." Amphitrite said.

"He's still ten years old in my mind." Poseidon sighed.

Amphitrite hugged her husband. "He is ready, Poseidon. It's exactly as Nico said. It applies to Perseus and Jason and Hazel, and all of these people's children too. They are essential in the defeat of Ouranos and his family once and for all."

As the Kings and their families spoke, Athena, Emily, and Aphrodite walked into the clinic. Now all of the families were here.

Athena held up a scroll. "My Lords," she said bowing to the Kings.

"There is no need for that, my dear, in times so dire." Hera said. "What is on that scroll?"

"It is the prophecy, My Lady." Athena said. "Around here, we always think it best to write down the prophecy so that we may break down the terms and figure out what the seven will need." She gently pressed the paper into Zeus' hands before going to check on Annabeth. Emily and Aphrodite had already taken their rightful places by Frank and Ares and Tristan and Piper.

"'The forsaken ones awake/The sevens' destiny to make.'" Zeus began. "That isn't difficult. Ouranos and his sons walk the earth, and the seven must stop his children while we take on our old enemy again."

"The next line says, 'Wisdom's daughter to be stolen'". Poseidon said. "Wisdom? Who is wisdom?"

Not-so-discreetly, all of the townspeople looked over at Athena. The three Kings took notice of this immediately.

"So, you are the wisest?" Zeus asked Athena. She smiled graciously. "My Lord, my companions tend to exaggerate sometimes, but I have been told so."

"Alright. A competition seems to be in order, then." Zeus said.

Hera gasped and grabbed her husband's arm. "My Lord, we have no time for such things! The children-"

"Are asleep," Zeus cut her off, "and they shall not be awake for a while. We must figure out who wisdom is."

Despite Hera's many protests, Zeus stood next to Athena and asked Apollo to ask them a question that would prove one of the two to be the wiser.

Apollo cleared his throat. "An old tale, then. In a country, two women were arguing over a child. They both believed that the child was theirs. They went to the king of the country and asked him to settle their disagreement. The king studied the women, but saw no better resemblance to the child in either of them. Eventually, the king suggested that they cut the baby in half and give the equal pieces to each woman. The first woman nodded her head and said that this was an excellent idea. The second woman protested fiercely. Which one of them was the true mother?"

Zeus chuckled. "Easy! The first woman was the mother of the child. She was trying to trick the other woman by agreeing, and the other fell right into her trap. That is my answer."

Apollo stared at the King in wonder, and then turned to Athena. "What say you?"

"I believe the second woman is the true mother." Athena said. "She cared for the child, and she knew that cutting it in half would kill it. She would rather the child be alive and with someone else, than dead with her."

"Well," Hera said, "who is correct?"

"Athena." Apollo said.

Zeus gasped. "What?!"

Thalia gave a little laugh. "Honestly, Father, a woman doesn't mess around with topics such as those, especially before a king. She wouldn't have been trying to trick anyone; the first woman would have let the king cut the child in half without blinking."

"But if Athena is Wisdom," Aphrodite started, "that means-"

"Annabeth." Athena said, hugging her daughter. "Oh, no."

Everyone stood solemnly as Frederick wrapped an arm around his wife.

They stood like this for a few more moments until Apollo interrupted. "A life taken as a token." He whispered. "It's the last line of the prophecy. It doesn't specify whose life, which means that we are all at risk."

When Apollo finished speaking, the Seven jolted up as one.

The parents gasped and reached for their children. Perseus was tackled by his family, as was Jason and Hazel. Annabeth woke to find her mother sobbing over her shoulder. Frank and Leo were hugged by their mothers while their fathers stared at them as though they'd just been given a death sentence. Piper held on to her parents for dear life.

"Where are we?" Perseus asked once his family had finally let go. "What happened? The last thing I remember was the Oracle, and then a blinding pain in my head."

"Me too." Jason, Hazel, Annabeth, Piper, Frank, and Leo said, and they all stared at each other suspiciously.

"The Oracle said a prophecy about the seven of you." Zeus said, and the King explained to the children what they had deciphered so far.

Annabeth's face paled when her told her of her fate. Athena held her daughter even more tightly. "I _won't_ let them have you." She whispered fiercely.

Annabeth pat her mother's shoulder. "Mom, I'll be fine." She whispered back, not letting anyone see how truly worried she was.

"We need to get you the materials," Athena started muttering to herself. "I have to make a plan."

Hephaestus grunted and stepped forward. "I can help build this ship of theirs."

Leo looked up at his father. "Dad…why would we need a ship?"

The prophecy scroll was passed among the seven. "The Oracle said you seven would sail a ship to Ouranos' lands." The blacksmith laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "I'll be helping in any way I can."

Ares nodded. "I can provide you with the best weapons." His face broke out into a grin. "And my boy Frank will teach you how to use 'em all." He hit his son on the back so hard Frank almost fell off the bed.

Across the room, Hazel giggled. Frank's head shot up when he heard it and he smiled at the Princess of the Underworld. She blushed and turned away. Nico looked out the window and grinned like he hadn't seen a thing.

A certain son of Poseidon smiled and said, "So, according to the Oracle, we have a month."

Hephaestus nodded. "I can have it ready in a couple of days. Leo and I were already perfecting one of our inventions, right kid?"

"Dad, you want to use _that_ ship? We didn't even take it out for a test yet." Leo said, brows furrowed.

"How about now?" Poseidon said. "I can ensure safe travels across the sea and transportation just in case something goes wrong."

The parents looked at each other and nodded. "Alright, let's give the ship her maiden voyage."


End file.
